


［洪米］记一次会议中断的小事

by tyss



Series: 一些中短篇 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Hungary(Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, America/Canada if you squint, Bottom America (Hetalia), Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega America (Hetalia), Video Cameras
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 性别平权主义者阿尔弗雷德坚持要以omega的性别参加世界会议，但他是个连自己发情期都能忘记的笨蛋！联米，主匈牙利×米
Relationships: America/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: 一些中短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493561
Kudos: 4





	［洪米］记一次会议中断的小事

**Author's Note:**

> *国家的六个性别是流动的。女A男O

众所周知，国家的性别是可以流动的，但大家一般都偏好冷静自持的beta，尤其是在世界会议期间，除了联合国五常和一些有性别偏好的国家，几乎就是一水儿的beta。

但是，问题又出在了美国身上，在这个时候坚持他那个所有性别一视同仁的原则也就算了，omega也没有问题，不太影响开会，可到底是怎样的笨蛋会连抑制剂都忘记带！

空气中omega醉人的甜香愈发浓重，最受冲击的就是离他最近的几个国家，顺便一提，他们大都为了表明自己的强势，选的是Alpha性别，在这种情况下，几乎都因为本能而有些躁动。

英格兰最先沉不住气，拍着桌子指责他：“你tm是饭桶吗？这种事情都能忘？”但只骂了两句，就在他那宛如受伤的小狗一样湿哒哒的眼神攻势下溃不成军，只能变成嘟嘟囔囔。

正发情的国家伸手，扯了扯在一边的哥哥的袖子，语气中满满的都是难受：“马蒂，你先咬我一口，临时标记一下吧。”身为双子的加拿大当然能感受到自己兄弟的紧张，但很可惜，他现在无能为力：“不行啊，我现在是beta，标记不了你的。”

“小马修帮不了忙的话，哥哥我可是很愿意的哦。”法国亲昵的摸了摸美国的头发，同时用信息素暂时隔开了室内越来越纷杂的气味，让omega能够喘息，不过还没等美国拒绝他的好意，英国的声音再度出现：“你这只青蛙离美国远点！别想着在我眼皮子底下占他便宜！”

这下，法国也不淡定了：“我哪里占他便宜了？你自己没有胆子帮他，还不准别人帮忙吗？”

“你说谁没胆子？蠢胡子！”

“就是你啊！粗眉毛！”

加拿大看着两个老大不小的国家像孩子一样打起来，无力的扶额，打算把人先带回房，然后看看有没有抑制剂什么的，但就他一个转身把熊二郎放地上的功夫，美国就又陷入了困境。

俄罗斯看着面前的一出闹剧，以及明显越来越不清醒的美国，默默解下自己的围巾，拍到了他怀里：“至少遮一下吧，不然味道散的太快了。”迷迷糊糊的omega说了一句谢谢，就把围巾围到了脖子上……然后，他就被对方的信息素包住了！

冰雪的气息此时没能让情热中的人恢复清醒，而是把他勾的主动去寻找这股信息素的来源，因此，当加拿大回头时，看到的便是美国冲俄罗斯投怀送抱的场景，气的他直接把人拖回了自己怀里，把不属于他的围巾摘了下来，递给对面比自己高半头的青年，同时一反常态的瞪着他，想要威胁他离自己弟弟远点。

这当然是失败了，让他有点后悔，果然还是要在美国处于omega性别时维持自己的alpha性别，没有omega那么需要保护的意思，主要问题在于这个性别的是美国，就让人觉得很没有安全感。当然，现在的情况就是佐证。

在和俄罗斯的对抗中自己落于下风，中国明显打算两不相帮，另外两个国家已经不知道打到哪里去了，怀里的人又一直乱扭，想要去alpha那边，加拿大只能无奈地向德国进行眼神求援，他真的快撑不住了，但把亲弟弟送火坑他也是绝对做不到的。

德国咳了一声，想开口做个调解，毕竟现在这个情况，开会已经是不可能了。一直闹下去也不是办法。但他的话被一声巨响掩盖住了。

匈牙利的平底锅拍在了桌子上：“这种时候，先把美国送回去吧。”然后走到了兄弟俩身边，关切的问到：“需要我帮忙吗？”

“匈牙利小姐……”加拿大感动的看着她，“没问题吗？您也是alpha来着。”

她摆了摆手，表示自己没事，便开始扶住因为发情已经有些双腿发软的人，用自己的信息素进行安抚，“那真是麻烦您了，帮我把美国送回房。”他还要在这里看着对美国图谋不轨的人，匈牙利小姐人很好，应该可以照顾好美国。

不过两人前往房间的路上，还是有很多麻烦，阿尔弗雷德不喜欢和别人身体接触的习惯现在已经彻底消失，这个人挂在匈牙利身上，还不停的蹭，再怎么样也是alpha，这一路极其煎熬，终于把人丢到了床上后，她也是长舒了一口气。

不过看着在床上扭动着身体呻吟的人，匈牙利默默捂了捂鼻子，这就是梦中的场景啊，如果边上再多一个肌肉猛A就更好了！不过美国的味道确实诱人，要不是心里那点残存的道德感撑着，她自己都有点忍不住想办了他。

也是在这份道德感的帮助下，她离开了美国的房间，去帮他寻找抑制剂，当然在出门之前，没有忘记摆一个摄像机：“虽然不太好，但是，就当是我帮你的一点点福利吧……”

而等到她从前台哪里拿到抑制剂回来，美国已经毋庸置疑地进入了彻底发情的状态，整个房间里都充满了苹果的甜味，却又比果香更为浓郁，没那么清甜。

匈牙利咽了口唾沫，决定速战速决，再在这里面呆着，她恐怕也要进入发情期了。急切地扯开包装，想着把事儿办完，赶快离开，但针剂还没抽完，她就被拉到了床上。

思绪混乱的美国，本以为床边的人是加拿大，但对方一直磨磨蹭蹭的，等的他心焦，只能把人扯上了，以他的力气，在发情期也只能做到这个了，然后便无力地坐在对方腿上喘着气。

匈牙利真的很懵逼，为什么一个发情的人还有这么大的力气？她就这么被提到了床上吗？不过美国对她来说真的有点重，有些不适的动了一下身体，然后便感觉到了温热的液体流到了她腿上，不用猜也知道这是什么，美国现在还靠在她肩头喘气，腺体毫无防备的展现在她眼前，只要一低头便可以在上面咬一口。

美国现在也好不到哪里去，对方的体型不是自己习惯的，靠着并不舒服。而且，他再次吸了一口气，这并不是他熟悉的马蒂身上甜蜜的枫糖浆味，而是一种说不出的……花香？但他现在太饥渴了，根本不想管这个人是谁。

于是，他只是抬起头，用被情欲煎熬得有些发红的眼睛盯着对方：“你到底要不要上我！”

哦，这太过了！匈牙利心中理智的弦断了。

之后发生的一切，在她脑中只存在片段的记忆：美国骑在她身上时晃动的腰肢；仿佛会吮吸般包裹着她的销魂窝，又湿又热，因为过于激烈的动作泛起黏腻的水声；美国因攥紧床单而泛白的手指；在她的顶撞下摇曳的金发，到最后被汗水浸湿，粘在潮红的皮肤上；以及甜到极致的信息素味道，在空气中馥郁的让她像是泡在糖水里，连骨头都酥软了。

此时坐在床上反思自己到底做了什么的匈牙利只觉得自己又要硬了，她拍了拍自己的头：搞什么！先想想美国醒来要怎么处理吧。

昨天——或者是前几天，她记不清了——那种甜美到极致的味道已经没有了，还在睡的omega散发的气味中，酸已经渐渐覆盖发情时甜的主调，但又不至于过分，比橘子略甜的味道让她想要咬一口。

而在牙齿接触到腺体的肌肤后，她悬崖勒马般的停了下来，硬生生克制住了自己咬下去的本能，毕竟，还不清楚美国是因为他们日了好几天，还是被自己生殖腔标记而结束的发情期，如果是后者，这一咬下去，就是彻底标记，后续处理太麻烦了。

匈牙利从床上下来，捡起扔了一地的衣服，找到属于自己的穿好，然后便看到被她放在茶几上的摄像机，拿起来一看，果然已经没电了，在充电的过程中思索自己是不是应该趁现在跑了，不过怎么想，把度过一夜春宵的omega留在床上独自醒来都不太好呢。

叹了口气打开摄影机，这个时候只有这个能让自己开心了，应该也录到了不少好东西吧，只是没想到拍耽美这么多年，有一天我自己也成为了主角……哦哦哦，我好猛！怎么可以这么帅？突然间，就有点理解吉尔伯特了呢。不！我一点都不理解那个白痴。

“录像可以给我一份吗？”突如其来的声音吓了她一跳，差点就没抓住手中珍贵的摄像机，她紧急回头，果然美国已经醒了，此时正尴尬的看向别处，一脸的“我说了什么？是睡傻了吗？”

这就是她不想面对的情形啊，不过还是要有年长者的担当，匈牙利坐到了美国旁边，语气温柔：“想要谈谈吗？”

美国的脸上还是有着羞涩，或者说羞耻的绯红，但还是点了点头：“好啊。”

————END————

小剧场：

英：阿梅利卡你真的要这样参加会议吗？

米：没错，这个月轮到男omega这个性别了，我要贯彻我的性别原则。

英：我倒是无所谓啦，但我怕别人用性别优势……

米：！omega凭什么就是劣势啊，我用这个性别参加会议怎么了，都什么年代了，还搞歧视那一套，果然是老头子了，老头子！

英：我是关心你好吗！谁是老头子啊！再管你我就是有病！

**Author's Note:**

> *最后阿米问录像，其实是觉得醒过来后太尴尬了，然后匈牙利在看什么很有意思的东西一样，所以就找话题，问完就意识到这可能是什么东西了，更尴尬了。


End file.
